Shades of Red
by miktronica
Summary: After Hibiki, her childhood friend and love leaves at ten, Kotone can't help but dream to become champion and find him.  However, a certain red haired boy keeps getting in her way...  Kotone/Silver & slight Hibiki/Kotone if you squint.


Hi everybody…! This is my first fic, so I hope you don't hate it or anything.

Hope you guys like the story.

Also,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Seriously, why would you think I did?

Vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv~o~wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwV

**Chapter 1: Firefly**

"Hey, Hibiki?" I called quietly. I was nestled in the grass, holding my knees up to my chin. The soft, pink fabric of my kimono was comforting. Even Summer nights could be a little chilly here. Fireflies blinked above the pond.

He turned his head, his face forming a quizzical expression. "Yeah?"

"Are you gonna leave?"

"Yeah!" The corners of his mouth tugged into the biggest grin I'd ever seen. "I'm going on a journey tomorrow!" He stood and offered his hand.

"…Tomorrow?"

"Yup! Do you wanna come?"

Saltwater stung my eyes, filling them to the brim. I sniffled, and took his hand, pulling him down to my level. He dropped to his knees, enveloping his arms around me. "I can't. Ma won't let me go." My voice trembled like unkempt guitar strings.

"Uuu…it's okay, Kotone," Hibiki said, flustered. He reached into his pocket, taking out a silvery something. He latched it around my neck. A round, blue, glass oval hung off the silver chain. "My mom wanted me to give this to you for your birthday, but…here."

I wrapped my fingers around the glass, and smiled.

"So…Kotone, if I don't see you for a long time, you'll remember me, right?"

"Yeah."

…_Yeah._

With one last tearful goodbye, he was gone.

My first love.

"So, Professor Elm," I started. My palms became slick with anticipation, my brow arched and high. "You're really going to let me keep one of these pokemon?"

He nodded, and motioned to the two small creatures to come to me. I knelt down to their level, and the two chirped and cooed. To my right was a cyndaquil, and to my left was a totodile. The totodile bared its sharp teeth in a grin, bouncing up and down; however the cyndaquil barely came a foot within my reach. I reached for him with a cautious hand, passing my fingers over the navy fur. He shied away, trembling at my touch.

"Ah, it's okay, cy…cyndaquil. Come here." I smiled, beckoning the little pokemon to my side. Carefully, he nudged forward, joining the blue alligator. "See? It's just fine." The cyndaquil nestled into my knee, the warmth of the fire pokemon radiating.

The professor adjusted his glasses, amazed. "Cyndaquil was always afraid of people until now..."

I turned to him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll take him!" I scooped up the fire mouse pokemon and he handed me the Pokeball. I grasped the red and white sphere in my hand, happiness and accomplishment swelling in my chest. A stupid grin pulled at my mouth.

"Thanks Professor Elm!" I called, before rushing out into my new journey. I gripped my puffy hat as the breeze picked up, and looked in all directions.

This was it.

I breathed in the fresh air of the countryside and closed my eyes briefly. Even with my eyes closed, I could hear and feel and sense the vivid sun rays. Cyndaquil clung to my shoulder as he wondered what I was so enthusiastic about.

This was what I was waiting for – for seven years – to travel Johto. I wanted to chase after my dream, to become champion.

I also wanted to find Hibiki, no matter what.

Hibiki…He hasn't sent me a letter in so long. Maybe he's just busy. Right?

I looked down, and turned. As I was about to continue down the path, a patch of apple-red caught my eye. At first, I thought it was just some random Pokémon. But as I turned my gaze to the red, my jaw dropped open. Was it died?

I guess with the color of that hair he would qualify as one. But he seemed to have human features, so that disqualified him.

What was he doing in the bushes by the lab?

I squinted at the male. He was peering through a window (God knows why. I hope not for perverted reasons because that would seriously disturb me; since of course I live near here…) looking like one of those big cats about to pounce. I quirked an eyebrow for a second, stopping and observing with growing curiosity. He just kept on staring through that window.

I approached soundlessly (I think). The head of red still didn't notice my presence, thank God. My hands balled into fists at my sides, pulling at the stupid overalls. I swallowed nothing in particular and came to a stop right beside him, looking down at him with that same curiosity. I eyed his long, almost crimson hair. I raised both brows and a smile flashed across my face.

This guy was kinda cute.

Soon, though, his hair became an eyesore. I wanted to see his face. I leaned over, hesitating. Slowly, I reached out my hand and just barely touched his shoulder.

He snapped around, looking overly alarmed at the simple contact. His eyes, smoldering, glared at me. His face was just as perfect as his hair, but the "I'm-gonna-bite-your-head-off-like-right-now" look scared the very _soul_ out of me.

I jumped back, withdrawing my hand, afraid that he would sever it from my body. He was a very scary man, very scary. Not that he looked much older than me at all.

My brown pigtails bounced ridiculously. I then wished that I had dressed differently today. I looked strange…

Wait, why was I stressing over my appearance?

"What! What do you want?" He snarled; his voice ruined with the rudeness.

_Fiery redhead…? _I thought for a moment. I clamped my eyes shut, seeing as I was unable to do anything else to avoid his glower. "I…I…I just wanted to know what you were doing…" I stuttered.

There was a long silence. I cracked open one milk chocolate eye. His expression, just for a moment, was completely different…almost sorry that he snapped at me. But as soon as he noticed I was able to see his face, it reverted back to its original state-anger.

"Why do you even care? It's none of your business!" He yelled.

I crossed my arms. Spikes of anger were laced in my voice. "Well EXCUSE me for being curious. I'm sorry that I bothered you, your majesty, Sir Lord King Creeper."

"What did you just say?" He said darkly.

My cyndaquil ushered the flame out of his back, the fire licking my leg.

"Nothing…nothing." The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. There was a wild glint in his steely eyes. Danger.

"It better be nothing. Now leave."

I cowered quietly, my brief irritation vanished. Lava followed me like a shadow, keeping close and protective of me.

Mr. Redhead was an unpleasant man, who left you with the bitterness of medicine floating about like a plague. I sniffed, strutting forward with an air of anger flitting about. Is he like this with everyone? I hope not.

Something clicked oddly under my foot. I lifted it away, revealing the item. It was a card, almost snapped under my petite weight. (Yes. Petite.)

I picked it up, examining it. I gasped at the face.

No. Way.

It was, in fact, the redhead himself. Apparently his name was Silver and he was about seventeen, a year older than me.

I slipped it into my pocket, thinking that I was likely to cross paths with him sooner or later.

Although I hope to never see him again. And yet I do. I wanted to give it back to him, seeing as it was his form of identification which got him a room at the Pokémon Center without too much trouble… I pressed a finger to my chin. Even though he was a jerk I still felt compelled to at least do him the favor of giving him his ID card back…

But I'm not sure if I'd see him again, so I just kept it deep in my pocket, sometimes along the way taking it out and looking at his face.

His hair was red, his eyes a cold gray, and his complexion fair. Even in his ID picture, he was glaring. I tilted my head in wonder.

Who was Silver?


End file.
